Structural support members for a vehicle may include but are not limited to automotive features such as an A-pillar, a B-pillar, a door beam, or a roof rail. In order to reduce the overall mass of the structural support member, a lighter density material may be used, or the cross sectional thickness may be reduced. However, changes to material properties and/or the shape of the structural support member are limited by a required strength and/or stiffness of the structural support member. Accordingly, the structural support members are optimized for gross geometry to provide the required level of strength and/or stiffness while minimizing the overall mass of the structural support member.